Trying To Save the World
by Italian Nightmares
Summary: Gilbert is a young prostitute trying to provide for his baby brother. He meet's an unwanted client and ends up in blood. Warning, rape, blood, One-sided RusPru and CanPru. Future seme Canada (Yeah, I went there) R&R!


"Stop following me. I'm not working tonight."

A albino boy glared at the large hulking man before him. It was cold in San Francisco, especially in the chilly Autumn breeze. The boy shivered. Unlike the man who was wearing a large coat and a faded pink scarf, he was just wearing too-tight skinny jeans and a thin shirt that looked deliciously sinful to the man's eyes. The boy shivered.

"I thought little whores like you are always working, da?" The man's voice was strange. It sounded soft, child-like and definitely Russian, but his words were biting and harsh like a winter blizzard.

The boy's eyes threw daggers at the man as he stood his ground. He also noticed that the man was slowly herding him into a dark alleyway. _Damn. _"Leave me the fuck alone. I have a baby brother that I need to feed tonight. Don't make me call the police."

The man smirked. "Cute. You actually think the police would come to your bidding? Your a hooker, the lowest of of the social ladder."

The boy stepped back as realized he was cornered as he bumped into a brick wall. The man came closer and the albino could smell the stinking stench of vodka that lingered on his lips. _Fuck, damn! _"I-I said to leave me the hell alone! I need to get home!" He tried to push the large Russian out of his way, but the man caught his arm and pushed him back on the wall. Hard. The other hand grabbed the boy's jaw roughly. "Little slut, don't try to act so tough."

The boy struggled in the man's grasp. He saw stars as he body hit the wall. "P-Please. Just let me go." He tried to wiggle out of the man's hand, but he had a strong grip.

"I think a whore like you should get punished, da? What do you think?"

A shiver crawled down the boy's spine as the Russian licked his cheek and his grip on the boy's jaw tightened as the Russian pressed his mouth to the boy's, his tongue sweeping over his lip's demanding for entrance. As the boy's mouth was clamped closed, the man bit his lip hard, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Taking the oppertunity, the Russian's tongue danced with the other contently as the boy tried to turn, or push him away.

"N-Nein!" As a last resort, the boy's knee met the other's crotch as hard as he could. The man hollered in pain and the grip loosened just enough for the albino boy to escape. Unfortunately, he didn't hit the man hard enough.

The man, as the boy noticed, had violet eyes. Those violet eyes burned darker with rage as he grabbed the boy's arm and threw him to the wall again with so much force, the boy's vision started to blur and his back began to ache.

"Little bitch! Now you're really asking for it!"

The boy yelped as the huge man flipped him around and pressed him against the dirty, cold, brick wall. He could feel a cool metal object pressed against his back, then a ripping sound. "Nein! Get off!"

He was striping him. Although the boy had been a prostitute for a year, he never dreamed he would ever get rapped. He just thought it was easy money to feed himself and his brother.

He could practically feel the grin of the man against his neck as he ripped his clothing to sheds. The man's hand moved to grasp the boy's and held them above his head against the alleyway wall. There was no escape.

The boy felt fat tears roll down his face as he desperately tried to get out. "Let go of me. monster!" The monster, clad in the dull pink scarf and a childish smirk ripped the last of the shred of clothing away from the boy until he was completely naked.

"Nikogda." The boy sobbed as he felt an obvious tent against his bare ass. He never felt more humiliated in his life.

The Monster grinded his hips against the smaller boy as he nipped and sucked his neck harshly. The boy never wanted this.

Finally, the hulking Russian had enough of teasing. He pulled down his pants to reveal a huge, throbbing cock. He stuck one finger in the boy's tight hole to test on how tight he was. He smiled and added another finger and began to scissor him.

The albino yelped and cried in pain. More tears fell down his cheeks and sobbed. It hurt badly, especially without lube, and he never felt so violated. He weakly wiggled under the large hands. "T-Take them out!"

The Russian smirked as he took out both of his fingers. "Is this not enough for you? Then perhaps I'll give you something better, da?" He said the phrase casually, in almost a sing-song voice, which added more to the boy's terror. "Nein, nein!"

The man's hand that was holding up the boy's released and moved to guide his large cock into the boy's pretty, pink asshole. Oh, how to was just perfect to the man. It was just waiting there patiently for him.

The albino boy screamed as white-hot pain entered and violated his ass. Was feeling was not so foreign to him, but the pain was unbearable to him as the Monster took him dry. He cried in pure agony as the man began to thrust and pleasure himself.

The sobbed, cried, and screamed, hoping that someone, anyone at all, would hear his pleas. However, no one came as the Monster continued to thrust in ruthlessly. The boy could feel blood and cum drip down his legs as the man gripped his hips with two hands and fuck him against the wall.

The Monster growled as he felt his climax crawl through his body. His hands moved to the boy's neck with a hard, tight grip. The boy was not expecting this. Already out of breath, the boy clawed at the man's hand, choking and coughing as he could feel cum fill his ass. His vision was slowly darkening.

After the man finished, he dropped the boy in a pile of ripped clothes, cum, and his own blood. He pulled up his pants and quickly disappeared into the cold, moonless night.

The silver-haired boy shuddered as he curled up on the cold floor. His back ached with excruciating pain and his ass was torn. He felt as if he was ripped in two then crudely put back together. He smiled sadly to himself as the cool wind bit him. _Mein poor bruder. He's gonna worry_ so_ much._

"Stupid Alfred! Why is he making me get his dang hero movies?"

A young, Canadian college student angerly stuffed his hands into his warm red hoodie as he stomped down the street. His older half-brother asked him if he could go in the middle of the _freaking_ night to get action movies for him. No, he couldn't just wait for the morning. Some Friday night.

The blond huffed as he stormed by a dark alleyway then stopped. Was that a _person i_n there? Thinking it could just be another homeless person, the young man decided to take a look anyways. He cautiously peeked inside of the alley and gasped. "M-Maple!"

A boy no older then himself was curled up in a bloody mess. His eyes were closed and his body wasn't moving. _Fuck Al's movies._

The blond Canadian approached what looked like to be an albino. He squatted down and put a finger on his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. Relief washed over him as he felt a small rhythm against his hand. Thank God!

The young man softly shook the boy awake, hoping he wouldn't scare him. He took off his hoodie and slipped it over the other.

The silver-haired boy stirred as he felt something warm against his body. His eyes flew open and startled the Canadian. "Who are you?" His voice was col and assertive. "Why are you helping me?"

The Canadian smiled. "My name is Matthiew Williams, but just call me Matt. I go to the state here in the city. I was just getting some movies for my brother."

The East German boy narrowed his eyes. "You're in the worst part of the city. You shouldn't have helped me."

"I realize that. But you're going to die out here if no one did, eh? What's your name and how old are you?"

He crouched down and helped the albino boy sit up against the wall. "Gilbert. I just turned 17." Gilbert immediately regretted that he gave his real name and cursed. He never did that when he serviced clients, but this wasn't a client either.

The Canadian grinned and looked over the boy. "17, eh? Your not much older then me, I'm 18, about to turn 19 soon enough... Hey, lemme take you back to my place, okay? I'm actually studying to be a doctor. I can fix you up for free and I'd also get some real practice for once."

Gilbert widened his eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"You just got raped. Anyone in there right mind would help you."

Gilbert curtly laughed as he struggled to stand up. Damn. "I'm a prostitute, genius. A hooker. No one else is here this time of night. Go away and leave me to die."

"And? Come one you, stop being so stubborn." The younger boy yelped as Matthiew picked him up. "Do you you have any family or a roommate you wanna call?"

Horror washed over Gilbert's face. "Mein Gott! My little bruder! Fuck, he's must be worried sick about me!"

"We can call him when we get home."

Alfred was surprised when Matthiew came home with a boy. A hot, naked, boy at that. It wasn't everyday his little brother got some ass.

"Freaking idiot! He just got raped! Be compassionate for once, hoser!"

Alfred smirked as he helped his brother place Gilbert on the couch. He was completely wiped out and had slept on Matt on the way to their tiny apartment.

"What? Just saying. He's hot."

"He's hurt. Oh, I can't even believe you... Get my stuff, will you? I'm going to get him changed."

His American half brother shrugged as he disappeared into the kitchen to look for Matthiew's huge first-aid kit.

Gilbert's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and groaned. His head and ass was pounding. His eyes wandered from the wall to the rest of the room. It was a pretty shabby small apartment, but it was ideal for those on a budget and living in the city. He huffed as he noticed that he was wearing bandages, large maple-leaf print pajama pants and a large baggy tee. He saw a cell phone on the coffee table before him and grabbed without second thought.

"L-Ludwig?"

_"Bruder! Where are you? You didn't come home!"_

The German chuckled. "I, um, ran into trouble last night. It's fine, I'm okay. I'll see you soon, ja?"

There was a pause. _"Bruder, what happened? Obliviously nothings okay. Where are you? I'm going to see you.  
_

"Kesese! Sometimes I forget I'm talking to a nine-year-old! Don't worry, nothing can bring down the awesome me! Call up, vatti, ja? Tell him I'm okay and will come home soon. Ich habe dich gerne!"_  
_

_"Ich liebe dich."_

"Was that your brother?" Gilbert jumped as he saw the Canadian come into the small living room and sit across from him.

"Uh, yeah. I told him to call Vatti, our grandpa, so he should be taken care of."

"Are you German?"

Gilbert snorted. "I come from Prussian decent, not boring Germany. Mein brother is German from his mom's side, my my mutti is full Prussian." He boasted. The Candian couldn't help but giggle.

The 'Prussian' narrowed his eyes. "Why did you rescue me? Let alone take me back to your place. You seem to be living on a thread. I'm at the bottom of society. You are going to be doctor."

The Canadian sadly smiled. "You're right, I am living on a thread. But the reason I want to become a doctor is so I can help the world, no matter how small the cause is. Because even the smallest cases, even the smallest lives I can save, I know that somewhere, it is for the better good."

Gilbert smiled. "You're batshit crazy, Mattie. You sound like a bird when you talk." He chuckled.

"Perhaps I am. It's a crazy dream, but somehow I know I'll pursue it. I'm gonna save the world."

* * *

A/N:

Hehe, how did you like it? It had lot's of CanPru fluff (Yeah, I went there. Canada is the seme~) SOrry, I feel like Russia wants to murder me. I either torture him, or make him the bad guy in my stories. Oops :3. I still love you Russia!

So leave me a reveiw, tell me how it went :D I love you all!

nikogda- never

nein- no

Ich liebe dich- I love you (serious)


End file.
